Wireless networks are becoming ubiquitous. Signing a device on to a wireless network typically requires that a user of the device enter at least a wireless network password or other information, and often also requires that the user select or enter a wireless network identifier (e.g., a Service Set Identifier, or SSID). However, entry of data can be difficult, or impossible, for some devices, such as those that lack a user interface display or keyboard. There remains an ever-present need for easy-to-use techniques for connecting such devices to wireless networks.